1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to chemical moisture sensors and, more particularly, is directed to the use of an aldehyde derivative coating for real-time, passive colorimetric detection of humidity.
2. Background of the Invention
Several electronic devices for sensing humidity and providing an indication thereof are commercially available. Generally, these devices suffer from the disadvantage that they have a very limited operational range. In addition, electronic humidity sensors are relatively complex and expensive.
A need exists for a small, inexpensive passive moisture monitor that is independent of electronic circuitry and expensive equipment.